Recuerdos de un Corazón Roto
by NellieLovet
Summary: Estando encaramada a un puente, pensando en la muerte, recordando, en una fría noche lluviosa, pensando que todo debe terminar y qeu todo debe tener un final, y que este es el suyo, no es que lo que más necesite en ese momento, precisamente, es que venga.
1. Recuerdos

* * *

**Recuerdos**

* * *

Estaba subida al muro del puente. A la barandilla de piedra del muro. Había suficiente espacio para que ella pudiera ponerme encima de él.

Se recordó porque estaba allí, encaramada al muro de un puente, en una noche lluviosa y con el río debajo de ella, desbocado. Lloraba. Y sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia, que caía por sus mejillas.

_Estoy aquí porque él no me hace caso. Porque él no quiere. Porque él jamás podrá quererme como yo lo hago. _

No pudo evitar rememorar alguna de sus 'pequeñas aventuras' junto a él.

* * *

_-¿No le gusta esto? –dijo mientras se reclinaba un poco para recibir los rayos del sol sobre su piel. Estaban en la playa. Solo recibió un gruñido-. ¡Oh, venga! Si se que le encanta._

_-Está bien –tuvo que admitir. Él estaba tumbado sobre una toalla._

_-Yo me voy a dar un paseo. ¿Viene? –ofreció ella-._

_-No._

_-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Será divertido! –se levantó y le cogió el brazo, tirando de él-._

_-Oh, maldita sea. ¡Está bien, está bien! –se rindió-. ¡Pesada! –murmuró cuando ya estaban junto a la orilla._

_-Que le he oído –le salpicó ella un poco de agua._

_Era un día soleado, perfecto para ir a la playa. Había bastante gente, pero no la suficiente para que estuviese abarrotada. Como unas 30 personas en una playa de 10 kilometros._

_-¡Toby! –llamo la Sra. Lovett-. ¡Nos vamos a dar un paseo! ¡No te muevas de ahí!_

_-¡Claro, mama! –estaba jugando con otros chicos en el agua._

_Empezaron a caminar bordeando el agua. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente de la gente, Sweeney le devolvió la salpicada de agua. Ella comenzó a reírse sin control, pero le devolvió de nuevo la salpicadura. En momentos, estaban inmersos en una batalla de agua. Menos mal que ambos llevaban el bañador, porque acabaron tirados en la arena riendo como posesos. _

_No supieron como, pero él acabo aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y la arena. En ese momento, ambos callaron._

* * *

Aquel momento si que había sido embarazoso. Menos mal que Toby había llegado corriendo proclamando que había encontrado un cangrejo y se los había encontrado en aquella extraña posición. Después de eso, había vuelto a ser el frío barbero de la habitación de al lado.

_Porque él solo me utiliza…_

Aquella vez en el mercado…

* * *

_Era un día precioso, y ella había conseguido convencerlo de ir al mercado a hacer algunas compras y divertirse un rato. Más que nada para sacarlo de aquella horrible y mortífera habitación._

_Habían llegado al centro del jolgorio, justo a tiempo para irse a casa –acababan de terminar las compras- cuando ella se vio arrastrada por la multitud a una especie de corro que había. Sweeney tardó bastante en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía hasta que no la notó bajo su brazo. Fue entonces cuando se alarmó. Empezó a buscarla con la mirada. La boca se le cayó a los pies cuando de repente la vio bailando de pareja en pareja en el centro de un corro –porque obviamente, ella no tenía-. Se acercó al corro y comprobó que era por una especie de fiesta. Había varios hombres y mujeres y todos daban vueltas sobre si mismos y alrededor del centro, cambiando constantemente de pareja. No tuvo más remedio que meterse al baile para sacarla de allí. _

_Porque él odiaba el mercado._

_Se metió como pudo y consiguió atraparla como pareja –lo suyo le costó-. Empezaron a bailar, esta vez sin cambios. No se dieron cuenta de que la gente había dejado de bailar a su alrededor y se les quedaba embobados mirándolos._

_Estaban atrapados en la mirada del otro mientras sus cuerpos ejecutaban los movimientos que conocían a la perfección._

_Entonces él desvió un centímetro la mirada y paró en seco. Ella, como era llevaba por él, también paró. Entonces se dieron cuenta, en medio de la pista, de que bailaban solos._

_Avergonzados, se separaron. La gente comenzó a aplaudir. "¡Que se besen! ¡Que se besen!" comenzó un muchacho. Con las mejillas tintadas, la Sra. Lovett recogió la cesta –que se había visto obligada a soltar cuando la habían arrastrado y echo a correr con tal de salir de aquel bochorno. Cuando estaba a un metro del final del circulo, la gente se puso a aplaudir. Ella se inclino susurrando un tenue "Gracias" y escapó arrastrando al Sr. Todd. Se escuchó un sonoro "Oooooh" de la multitud cuando vieron que no pensaban repetir._

* * *

Desde su situación encima de la barandilla, sonrió. Aquel día había sido condenadamente feliz, pensando que había sido como una fantasía. Después, el barbero le confesó que solo había entrado al baile porque quería largarse de allí y ella tenía las llaves de la casa, que si no, la hubiese dejado allí, bailando hasta que se marease.

Aquello le había regalado una noche entera de sollozos incontrolables.

Y ahora, podría olvidarlo todo. Ella no tenía amigas, la habían abandonado cuando se había quedado sin dinero. Tampoco tenía marido o hijos a los que cuidar –salvo el barbero-. Y Toby estaba muerto… por culpa suya.

* * *

_Estaba muy asustada. Había leído en el periódico que _Jack El Destripador _estaba suelto. Eso significaba que ella corría peligro. No habían conseguido avistarle y no daban datos de donde podría estar, tan solo que había escapado de Newgate. Y su casa no estaba muy lejos de Newgate (_me parece_). Era muy de noche y ella estaba amasando en su tienda. Estaba muy nerviosa. Sabía que un asesino andaba suelto. Aunque luego pensó que eso era una soberana estupidez. Ella disponía de un asesino para que la protegiera a ella sola. ¿Verdad? Así que no tenía nada que temer._

_Pero alguien abrió la puerta de la tienda, y ella olvidó que Toby estaba limpiando las mesas. Cogió lo primero que tenía a mano –un cuchillo- y lo lanzó contra lo que fuese que estuviera en la puerta con los ojos cerrados._

_-A… -se escuchó una ligera queja y algo que caía al suelo._

_Entonces vio, con horror, que Toby, su Toby, estaba muerto en el suelo. Apuñalado por un cuchillo en el pecho. Le había dado de lleno en el corazón._

* * *

Recordó haberse desplomado gritando de dolor. Llorando. Escuchar las lejanas pisadas de alguien bajando las escaleras a ver qué sucedía. Después sentirse sacudida por alguien que intentaba averiguar qué había pasado, aunque quedaba claro.

Recordó que se le nublaba la vista y se desmallaba.

Aquellos recuerdos dolían. Decidió que su ultimo pensamiento sería para Toby.

Avanzó con cuidado –ironico lo del cuidado- hacía el borde. Miró al cielo y cerró los ojos. Preparándose para el enorme dolor y después vacío que sentiría.

Estaba a punto de saltar cuando escucho una voz conocida llamarla por su nombre.

-¡Nellie, NO!

_Porque él no piensa en mí_

Era el Sr. Todd

* * *

Lo siento, es producto también de mis delirios enfermos xDDD

Espero que os guste ;)


	2. A veces malos, a veces buenos

* * *

**A veces malos, a veces buenos**

* * *

-¡Mierda, joder, mierda! –gritó en su barbería. Era muy raro que él soltara un taco, pero la ocasión lo merecía.

Bajo a toda prisa después de vestirse. Se había comportado como un cerdo. Como un verdadero cerdo. Y todo por algo que no sabía identificar. ¿Celos? ¿Posesividad? ¿Envidia? No sabía describirlo. Y eso le había hecho perder la cabeza.

Bajo a toda prisa las escaleras atándose la camisa en el camino, esperando encontrársela en la tienda, con un vaso de ginebra o cerveza, como siempre. Que no le importase. Que no le guardase rencor. Pero ella no estaba allí. Ni su chaqueta. Ni la cerveza. Ni la ginebra. Aquello estaba vacío. Sin Toby, se veía todo más lúgubre, puesto que él era la "alegría de la casa".

Recordó el momento en que él se había ido…

* * *

_Estaba como de costumbre en su barbería, afilando a sus amigas. Era de noche, por lo que no había a nadie a quien "afeitar". Estaba recordando el momento de la playa, con una tímida sonrisa asomando en sus labios cuando escuchó a la Sra. Lovett gritar. Parecía un grito de horror, dolor, combinado con la tristeza. Entonces supo que algo no iba bien._

_Bajo a todo correr. Lo que se encontró se le quedó grabado a fuego en la mente. No se borraría nunca, jamás, se almacenaría en el lugar donde guardaba los recuerdos de Lucy y Johanna. Muy profundo._

_Estaba tirada en el suelo, con Toby inerte en sus brazos. Ella estaba abrazada al niño. Fue entonces cuando vio toda la sangre alrededor. El niño estaba muerto. Aún así, no sabía que había pasado, aunque se hacía una ligera idea._

_Se arrodillo a toda velocidad al lado de la Sra. Lovett._

_-¿Qué ha pasado, Sra. Lovett? ¡Dígame que ha pasado! –la sacudió por los hombros, pero ella no parecía reaccionar. Solo lloraba y lloraba y le miraba con profunda tristeza. Aquel brillo de sus ojos se hallaba extinto, y en su mano había un cuchillo-. Sra. Lovett, no… -fue lo que dijo antes de ver como se desplomaba encima de él, inconsciente._

* * *

Sí, aquel momento había sido muy doloroso para ella. Pero esa no había sido razón que la impidiese seguir con su vida. Habían sido días muy dolorosos aquellos, pero habían acabado.

Y ahora él tenía que ser un cerdo y comportarse de aquella manera.

_¡Imbécil! _–le dijo una voz en su interior. Él solo pudo darle la razón.

Bueno, en la tienda no estaba. Corrió a la sala. Nadie. La habitación ­–que ya conocía a la perfección-. También vacía.

Entonces se fijo en el mapa que estaba casualmente sobre la mesa de la sala. En él había marcado con un círculo un lugar. Pero no entendía lo que significaba, estaba en medio de un río y… ¡Los puentes!

¿Pero porque iba ella a ir a un puente en plena noche, con todo lo que estaba lloviendo?

No había razones plausibles, a no ser que… ¿Pero porque iba ella a intentar suicidarse?

Tal vez lo que había visto la había incitado de alguna manera.

Decidió dejar de especular e ir a averiguarlo por si mismo.

Corrió por el camino de tierra, que ahora era barro, se dirigió camino al puente que estaba marcado. Ahora que se ponía a pensar, encontraba muchas posibles razones para que ella intentara acabar con su propia vida.

La había obligado a desmembrar cuerpos, a cortarlos en cachos y meterlos en tartas. Lo curioso es que fue ella la que se ofreció. La había amenazado varias veces con su navaja por simples comentarios. La había ignorado por completo, a veces, incluso meses, y ella no se había quejado. Tal vez ahora… había explotado.

Todo por los malditos celos que le habían entrado, por no saber contenerse y vengarse. O al menos, intentarlo.

* * *

Llego varios minutos después. No quedaban muy lejos de la casa.

Cuando estaba a unos metros, la vio subida en el muro. Mirando el agua. Parecía concentrada en algo.

Tal vez lo hacía por Toby. Había sido una dura perdida para ella, que no tenía a nadie más.

-¡Sra. Lovett! ¡No! –gritó cuando vio que alzaba la vista al cielo y avanzaba un pasito -. ¡No lo haga, Sra. Lovett! ¡SRA. LOVEEEETT! -gritó, ella no podía escucharle. Echó a correr, esperando que su nombre la hiciese reaccionar-. ¡Nellie, NO!

Ella giró la cabeza y le miró a los ojos.

Él se quedó mudo. Sus ojos estaban… ¿vacios? No había luz, ni sentimientos. Tan solo dolor. Un profundo dolor. Ni afecto, cariño, ira, odio… Nada. Solo eso, dolor, y lágrimas.

Ella le negó con la cabeza e intento avanzar otro poco, cuando notó que alguien la agarraba de la muñeca y la hacía darse la vuelta para mirarle.

-Lo siento –dijo él, mientras la lluvia le caía y salpicaba en la cara.

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza. Intentó liberar su mano, pero él la tenía bien agarrada.

-No lo hagas, por favor… -suplicó él. Pero ella estaba decidida –Fui un cerdo, y un imbécil –ella asintió- Pero, por favor, no me dejes solo…

Ella volvió a negar y se dio la vuelta, mirando al horizonte. Pero… ¿Por qué no empezamos por el principio?


	3. Todo tiene un principio, ¿verdad?

* * *

**Todo tiene un principio, ¿verdad? **

* * *

Podría decirse que todo empezó cuando él entró por primera vez en la tienda, pero sería mentira. Todo empezó meses atrás, cuando ella estaba moliendo la carne en el sótano. Era un frío y nublado día de primavera. La espesa niebla llenaba las calles. En conclusión, un día sin clientes que alimentar.

Se sentía terriblemente cansada, pero no podía pedirle a Toby que la ayudase. Se acercó al recipiente con la carne. No había más que para una docena de empanadas, y con eso no llenaba el horno.

Suspiró, llevaba 5 horas allí, y aún no había terminado. Volvió detrás de la máquina para darle más vueltas a la manivela.

En ese momento, escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

-Toby, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no quiero que entres aquí? –se levanto y miró hacia la puerta-.

-Ya. Pero se equivoca de persona –respondió una voz que no tenía nada que ver con la de un niño-.

-Ah, es usted, Sr. T. Creí que era el muchacho –dijo aliviada-.

-Claro.

-¿Qué desea? –preguntó, deseando que se fuera cuanto antes y la dejase un rato a solas con sus pensamientos. Normalmente, cuando lo tenía delante, no pensaba con claridad, y acababa teniendo ideas tan geniales como la que estaba llevando a cabo momentos antes, provocándole un fuerte dolor de brazos y espalda.

-Venía a preguntarle por el aceite.

-¿Y para que necesita usted aceite? –le resultaba curioso. _¿Es que piensa cocinar? _Quiso preguntar, pero se contuvo-.

-Para engrasar la maquinaria de la silla –dijo con tono seco. ¿Desde cuándo tenía él que dar explicaciones?-.

-En la cocina. Segundo armario, balda inferior –respondió con el mismo

tono que él-.

-Bien –fue su última palabra antes de darse la vuelta hacia la puerta. Pero antes de irse, hizo algo que la sorprendió-. Parece cansada, ¿necesita ayuda? –se dio la vuelta-.

-¿P-perdón? –fue lo único que salió de su boca-.

-Nada, déjelo –se dio por vencido-.

-No, no. Le he oído. Es solo que… Sí, sí. Necesito ayuda. Estoy… cansada -_¿Qué se supone que se ha de hacer en estos casos? _ se pregunto a si misma. Igual alguien se lo decía-.

-¿Qué tiene que hacer? –pregunto. Parecía dispuesto a ayudarla.

-Moler la carne… -se preguntaba porqué de repente era tan… ¿amable?-.

-Cuando termine arriba bajo a ayudarla –y entonces sí. Se dio la vuelta y subió a su barbería.

Se encontró con Toby, que estaba dando de comer a los pájaros.

-¿Entonces, señor? –preguntó con una sonrisa-.

-Tenías razón –fue lo único que dijo antes de ir a subir las escaleras con su típica cara de enfado.

Cuando estaba arriba se sentó en la silla. Apenas momentos antes de bajar, había estado hablando con el niño acerca de la Sra. Lovett.

* * *

_-¿Qué le pasa? –dijo al ver que se iba malhumorada al sótano. _

_-¿No se ha dado cuenta? –preguntó asombrado-._

_-¿De qué debería de haberme dado cuenta? –no entendía-._

_-¡Está enamorada! –exclamó-._

_-¿Qué? –siseó-._

_-Que está enamorada. ¿No es obvio? Se pasa el día en las nubes. Pensando en algo o alguien. Pero por sus continuos suspiros, supongo que será alguien –resolvió-._

_-¿Qué vas tú a saber? ¡Tan solo eres un mocoso! –gruñó-._

_-Puedo demostrarlo -aseguró-._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Baje al sótano con alguna excusa, y compruébelo usted mismo. Observe su cara. Seguramente le responderá con alguna evasiva. Como siempre. "¿Perdón? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué?" –la imitó-. Le espero aquí._

_-Tonterías –y se fue a la barbería. _

_Pero llegado un momento, la curiosidad le podía. ¿Y si el chaval tenía razón_

_-Toby –le llamó-. ¿Sabes tú de quién?_

_-No, señor -mintió. Si lo sabía. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Lo había venido notando desde que llegó a la casa. Pero no se lo iba a decir. Bastante que ya le había puesto sobre la pista._

* * *

Después lo había comprobado. Había dado una respuesta evasiva, tal como había predicho Toby. Pero… la Sra. Lovett enamorada… ¿De quién podía ser? ¿¡Y como no se había dado cuenta él mismo!? Estaba decidido a averiguarlo. Con inocentes preguntas se lo sonsacaría. Y después averiguaría si era correspondido ese amor. Y si lo era, acabaría con él. No podía permitir que nada ni nadie se entrometiera en sus planes de vengar a Lucy.

Se había ofrecido a ayudarla, y ella había respondido con una evasiva. "_¿Perdón?"_ ¡Ja! Cuando bajase, la acorralaría. Luego la interrogaría. Sí, un buen plan.


	4. Acorralada

* * *

**Acorralada**

* * *

En el sótano, la Sra. Lovett estaba paralizada. ¿Él? ¿Ayudando? ¿A ella? ¿Ayudarla? ¿A... ella? Parecía un sueño. Igual… Igual se había tomado algo, pero ella no se lo imaginaba como un adicto al Opio o algo así. O tal vez se había dado cuenta de eso que ella venía sintiendo desde la primera vez que lo vio… Tal vez… él sentía lo mismo… Tal vez…

_Tal vez él me ama_ –pensó. De pronto, una sensación parecida a la euforia se apoderó de ella.

Volvió a su trabajo con energías renovadas. Pensando en los motivos de él.

Después de un cuarto de hora, le volvían a doler los brazos y la espalda. Afortunadamente, él apareció en aquel momento.

-¿Ya ha terminado con la silla? –preguntó con una gran sonrisa al verle entrar.

-Sí –respondió. La observó un momento. Parecía ilusionada con algo. ¿Tal vez una cita con alguien? -. Sra. Lovett –dijo pasados unos minutos-. ¿Qué le pasa?

-¿A-a mí? Nada –dijo, se había quedado embobada observándole. Y él se dio cuenta. Empezó a avanzar haciendo un círculo alrededor de ella, con las manos en la espalda y sin mirarla. Eso la puso nerviosa.

-Dice Toby… algo muy curioso –comenzó-.

-¿Qué dice? –le miró expectante-.

-Que está enamorada –entonces la miró, tan solo para ver su expresión, que se contrajo en una mueca de asombro y horror simultáneamente.

-Qu-que tonterías –dijo dándose la vuelta para seguir con la manivela. Maldijo mentalmente a su hijo adoptivo.

-¿Se ha puesto nerviosa? –sonrió, al haberla descubierto-.

-¿Yo? N-no que va –tartamudeó-.

-¿Puedo saber de quién?

-¿De quién qué? –pregunto, cada vez más molesta-.

-De quién está usted enamorada.

-¡Que yo no estoy enamorada de nadie! –gritó de repente. Acto seguido, se fue a la puerta con intenciones de marcharse. Pero alguien la aprisiono contra la pared.

-No me mienta –amenazó-.

-No le miento –aseguró-.

-¿Lo conozco?

-¿A quién? -pregunto inocentemente

-A ese del que usted está enamorada -la notaba cada vez más nerviosa. Eso significaba que el chaval tenía razón.

-¡No! ¡No hay nadie que usted no conozca del que yo esté enamorada porque no hay nadie! –estaba cada vez más nerviosa-.

-Está nerviosa –afirmó-.

-No lo estoy –replicó-.

-Lo está.

-No lo… -se calló. Si seguía por ahí, se podían tirar horas así. Decidió que ya que estaba tan decidido a averiguarlo, que lo hiciese pensar al menos. Afortunadamente, él la tenía agarrada por los hombros, y no por el cuello, si no hubiese sido difícil. Se echó hacia delante y le besó.

Sorprendentemente, él la vio venir y la correspondió nada más tocar sus labios. No pensó en Lucy, ni en su venganza. Ni siquiera sabía que había pasado. Ni quién se había acercado a quién. Tan solo que la estaba besando. Pero eso no entraba en los planes. Supuestamente, ella estaba enamorada de alguien. Pero ella le estaba besando. Definitivamente, no entendía nada.

Cuando se separaron, él la miraba confuso.

-¿Pero qué hace? –preguntó, aún sin comprender-.

-Demostrárselo –y dándose la vuelta (pues él había aflojado la presión), se fue a su tienda.

Siento muchisimo que el capi sea tan corto, pero es así. -Muhahahahahaha, ¡ahora os quedais con las ganas! xDDD

Bueno, he de aclarar algo. La historia gira casi siempre al rededor de Mrs. Lovett, por lo tanto, la mayoría de las escenas seran suyas y no de Swee, que solo aparecera cuando haga algo y tal.

Dos, actualizare seguramente los Lunes, porque como tengo varias historias, quiero llevarlas todas al mismo tiempo o algo parecido. Tambien tengo una abandonada de HP. ¿Vale? ¡Pues ala!

¡Nos leemos!


	5. El Mercado

* * *

**El Mercado**

* * *

La Sra. Lovett salió a todo correr de la embarazosa situación, decidida a echarle un buen rapapolvos a Toby. ¿Pero cómo se le había ocurrido decirle aquello al Sr. Todd? ¿Es que acaso quería que estuvieran juntos? Eso sería una novedad, pues ella sabía muy bien que él no procesaba "precisamente" mucho afecto por el Sr. Todd.

Subió las escaleras a toda prisa. Abrió la puerta de arriba, pensando que se lo encontraría en la tienda. En vez de eso, se lo encontró de frente. Le dio tal susto que casi se cae escaleras abajo. El niño tuvo que agarrarla.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! –exclamó ella-.

-¿El qué? –preguntó inocentemente-.

-¡Asustarme así!

-Ah… Lo siento –él creía que se refería a lo del Sr. Todd. Igual aún ella no se había enterado.

-Y ya hablaremos tu y yo –dijo mientras le revolvía el pelo y se iba al patio a limpiar… algo con una sonrisa-.

**ST NL ST NL ST NL**

Mientras, el Sr. Todd estaba en el sótano anonado. Tocándose los labios con la mano, que ardían por el reciente y breve –a su parecer- contacto con los labios de su dueña (me refiero a que es la propietaria de la tienda. Es un defecto que se me ha pegado de leer en ingles ¿entendéis?). Se había quedado tan… tan… ¿Cómo se dice? ¿Sorprendido? ¿Impresionado? ¿Confuso? Una mezcla de esas cosas. Se apoyó en la pared. ¿Aquello había ocurrido de verdad? Él sabía que ella no sería capaz de besar a nadie si sentía algo por alguna persona. Y también sabía que no sería capaz de traicionar moralmente –aunque no fuese ninguna traición ni nada parecido- a nadie, persona o animal.

Pero entonces… ¿Qué había pasado?

Con estos pensamientos y la mano en la cabeza –destinada a expresar su profunda confusión y su estado de shock. ¡Eso es! ¡Estaba shockeado completamente!- subió a la barbería.

**ST NL ST NL ST NL**

Pero la Sra. Lovett no mencionó el tema y Toby no se molestó en recordárselo. En cambio, Todd se pasó un mes entero sin bajar a visitarla ni a hablarla ni a nada. Se comportó como si no estuviera allí. Tanto, que a veces a la Sra. Lovett se le olvidaba que tenía que subirle la comida. Afortunadamente no lo hacía, porque era el único momento del día en el que podía verlo.

Hasta que un día se hartó y subió a echarle un buen rapapolvos y a hacerle una invitación. Aunque todos sabemos que acabaría obligándolo.

-¿¡Pero a usted que le pasa!? –le gritó nada más entrar a la tienda. Lo hizo de tal forma, que él pobre barbero saltó de su silla del susto.

-¡Mujer! ¿¡No sabes que hay que llamar antes de entrar!? –le respondió-.

-¿¡Y usted no sabe que hay que contestar con una respuesta y no con otra pregunta!? ¡¡Y si llamase a la puerta no sabría si entrar o no porque usted solo da gruñidos en vez de un "Pase"!! ¿¡Se puede saber que le pasa!?

-Se repite mucho, Sra. Lovett –hizo caso omiso y se fue a limpiar a sus adoradisimas amigas al lado de la ventana.

-Arg –se quejó, dando un pisotón en el suelo-. Lleva un mes sin dirigirme la palabra –habló con calma- ¿Me puede decir el por qué?

-Porque no lo he visto necesario.

-Ah… Bueno. Me voy al mercado –quiso dejar pasar el tema-. ¿Viene?

-…

-Viene –afirmó-. Le espero abajo. No me obligue a subir y bajarlo a rastras –y se fue-.

-Maldita mujer –murmuró-. Bastante confundido me tiene ya con lo del beso como para que encima ahora me "invite" al mercado –cogió la chaqueta y bajo las escaleras.

-¿Ya sabe quién es, Sr. Todd? –preguntó burlándose el chico. Él aludido le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Cuando vuelva me lo vas a decir –amenazó-.

-Lo dudo –sonrió-.

-Ya verás cómo sí.

La Sra. Lovett apareció por la puerta ya vestida y le agarró del brazo. Empezaron a andar hacia el mercado.

Era un día precioso, y ella había conseguido convencerlo de ir al mercado a hacer algunas compras y divertirse un rato. Perfecto, a su parecer. No os hacéis idea de lo difícil que era convencerle de algo. Bueno, sí, es verdad, lo había obligado. Pero eso solo es un pequeño detalle más… Más que nada para sacarlo de aquella horrible y mortífera habitación.

-¡Mire! –dijo ilusionada. Los problemas ya no ocupaban su mente-. ¡Parece que hay una fiesta!

-Déjese de tonterías y vamos a comprar eso que quiere. Quiero irme a casa cuanto antes.

-Ya. Como siempre, usted en sus trece –dijo apenada-.

Fueron a por carne para empanadas –para ellos-. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Cuando se fue Benjamin, la carne tenía buen precio y calidad. Ahora, después de mucho tiempo sin dinero para comprarla, se dio cuenta de que era muchísimo más cara y de muchísima menor calidad.

Compraron las únicas tres piezas buenas y mandaron que se las llevaran a casa. Luego fueron a por ingredientes.

Mientras, el Sr. Todd miraba los festejos, intentando casarlos con algún santo, pero no encontró nada que le sirviera de indicio.

Se disponían a marchar justo cuando habían llegado al centro del jolgorio, cuando ella se vio arrastrada por la multitud a una especie de corro que había. Sweeney tardó bastante en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía hasta que no la notó bajo su brazo. Fue entonces cuando se alarmó. Empezó a buscarla con la mirada. La boca se le cayó a los pies cuando de repente la vio bailando de pareja en pareja en el centro de un corro –porque obviamente, ella no tenía-.

_¿Pero qué hace esta mujer? ¡Quiere retenerme aquí toda la vida!_

Se acercó al corro y comprobó lo que había dicho ella, una fiesta. Había varios hombres y mujeres y todos daban vueltas sobre si mismos y alrededor del centro, cambiando constantemente de pareja. No tuvo más remedio que meterse al baile para sacarla de allí.

Él odiaba el mercado. Lo odiaba con todo su ser. Allí había pasado el mejor y el peor momento con su mujer. Allí había tenido la primera cita y el primer beso, con Lucy. Y allí había sido donde las había perdido. Ha Lucy y a Johanna. Y por eso, no podía quitarse de la mente la imagen de Lucy aterrada y confusa. No quería pensar más en eso.

Se metió como pudo y consiguió atraparla como pareja –lo suyo le costó-. Empezaron a bailar, esta vez sin cambios. No se dieron cuenta de que la gente había dejado de bailar a su alrededor y se les quedaba embobados mirándolos. Parecía como si lo tuviesen ensayado y finalmente lo hubiesen estado planeando.

Estaban atrapados en la mirada del otro mientras sus cuerpos ejecutaban los movimientos que conocían a la perfección. Reflejándose en los cristales del otro. Dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma. Ambos supieron que tenían razón en el momento en que se sintieron unidos y no sabían cual era el brazo de cual y cuando, como tenían que parar.

Entonces él desvió un centímetro la mirada y paró en seco. Ella, como era llevaba por él, también paró. Entonces se dieron cuenta, en medio de la pista, de que bailaban solos.

Avergonzados, se separaron. La gente comenzó a aplaudir. "¡Que se besen! ¡Que se besen!" comenzó un muchacho. Con las mejillas tintadas, la Sra. Lovett recogió la cesta –que se había visto obligada a soltar cuando la habían arrastrado y echo a correr con tal de salir de aquel bochorno. Cuando estaba a un metro del final del circulo, la gente se puso a aplaudir. Ella se inclino susurrando un tenue "Gracias" y escapó arrastrando al Sr. Todd. Se escuchó un sonoro "Oooooh" de la multitud cuando vieron que no pensaban repetir, decepcionados.

Se sentía tan feliz, parecía como una fantasía.

Caminaban de vuelta, muy avergonzados ambos. Mirando al suelo, que parecía ser muy interesante, pues ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada de él. Iban a 30 centímetros de distancia, pero él deseaba que fueran miles de kilometros, mientras que ella deseaba que se le acercara más. Por fin, ella se atrevió a hablar.

-No ha estado tan mal… ¿no? –dijo tímidamente.

-… -levantó la cabeza y miró al frente-. Yo solo quería largarme, Sra. Lovett.

-Ya… bueno. Lo siento, no le he dado las gracias.

-No hay por qué darlas. Yo no hubiese entrado si usted no tuviera las llaves de las tiendas. La hubiese dejado hay hasta que se marease y no pudiera más. Yo solo quería volver a casa –lo dijo frío y sin remordimientos. Ella de repente se sintió frustrada y con ganas de partirle la boca. Pero no pudo ser, ya llegaban a la tienda.

El resto del día transcurrió lento. Le subió la cena, pero no le dijo ni "Hola" ni "Adiós" ni nada de nada.

Ella no cenó, se fue directamente a la cama. Las crueles frases de él le habían regalado una noche entera de sollozos.


	6. De Velas va la cosa

* * *

**De Velas va la cosa**

* * *

Al día siguiente, la Sra. Lovett solo sabía 5 cosas:

-Que aunque quisiese odiarlo con toda su alma, no podía.

-Que no merecía la pena ir con él a ninguna parte.

-Que ella no se merecía eso.

-Que se pudriera allí en la barbería, que ella no iba a volver a interesarse por él nunca más.

-Y que no iba a volver a hablarle... si podía evitarlo.

Y con estos cinco puntos bien claros en su cabeza, se levantó de la cama. Preparó las cosas, hizo el desayuno y despertó a Toby. Cuando terminaron de desayunar, cogió el desayuno del Sr. Todd y subió decidida las escaleras.

Abrió la puerta de la barbería sin preguntar siquiera y dejó la bandeja en el tocador.

-El desayuno –se contuvo de no decir "querido" o algo parecido. Su tono de voz fue frío, con dejes de ira.

El Sr. Todd se percató de ello, pero no le dio tiempo a preguntarle nada, ya salía por al puerta.

Orgullosa de si misma, la Sra. Lovett se regaló un vasito de ginebra y el resto de la botella se la dio a Toby. Luego abrieron la tienda y ella intentó ignorar al Sr. Todd completamente. No se preocupó de que subieran clientes, si él quería algo, que bajase él mismo.

A la hora de la comida, la Sra. Lovett hizo lo mismo. Ella y el niño comieron animadamente, y después, le subió la comida al Sr. Todd.

-La comida –estampó la bandeja en el tocador y se llevó la del desayuno.

* * *

-La cena –dijo nada más entrar al llegar la noche. Cogió la otra bandeja y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Sra. Lovett –la llamó él, pero ella como quien oye al agua caer-. ¡Sra. Lovett! –la cogió del brazo y la hizo darse la vuelta. Se congeló al recibir una mirada de profundo odio de su parte. La soltó al instante y ella escapó.

_Porque poco…_ -suspiró en pensamientos.

Pasaron varias semanas, y todo seguía igual. No subió para nada más que para darle la comida y llevarse las bandejas. Él trató de bajar varias veces a hablar con ella, extrañaba su imparable boca, pero cada vez que lo hizo, ella lo ignoró y escapó a alguna parte nada más verlo llegar.

Esto le frustraba. _Maldita mujer_ –pensaba frecuentemente.

Hasta que un día se hartó y bajó dispuesto a hacerla hablar por todos los medios. Fue rápidamente a las escaleras. Era por la noche y no se había dado cuenta de un pequeñísimo detalle. Ella estaría dormida.

Entró en la tienda, allí no estaba. Y cuando entró en la sala y vio al crio dormido, supo donde estaba ella.

Entró en la habitación sin hacer ruido. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se sentó en la cama, encendió la vela de la mesita auxiliar y la sacudió levemente.

-Sra. Lovett –susurró. Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. La había asustado. Le tapó la boca rápidamente para amortiguar el grito. Cuando se calmó, apartó la mano-.

-¿¡Qué demonios está haciendo en mi habitación!?–dijo mientras se incorporaba y se tapaba con las sabanas. Intentó salir de la cama por el otro lado pero él la agarro del brazo-. ¿¡Qué demonios cree que hace!?

-Ah, no, Sra. Lovett. Hoy no se escapa.

-¿De qué habla?-se hizo la inocente-.

-¡Quiero saber qué diantres pasa con usted! ¡Eso es lo que pasa! ¡Lleva ignorándome todo el mes! ¡Como si no existiera! ¡Y eso no es habitual en usted, Sra. Lovett! –la acusó. Ella le miró divertida y con mirada sarcástica-.

-¿Yo, Sr. Todd? Si solo soy la que lleva las llaves de la tienda…

Así que era eso. Se había enfadado con aquello. ¿Pero es que tan rencorosa era?

-Así que, si hace el favor, salga de mi habitación, Sr. Todd –en un arranque de ira, tiró del brazo, que aún no había soltado, y la tumbó en la cama. Después se puso encima. Ella le miraba impresionada y ligeramente sonrojada. Pero él cogió la vela y la puso bajo la barbilla de ella. Su miraba cambió a horror y después a miedo, para pasar a dolor al notar la cera caliente cayendo en por su garganta y la llama quemándole la piel.

-Exactamente, Sra. Lovett, usted solo lleva las llaves. Puedo matarla aquí y ahora, si quiere, ¡y acabar con esto de una maldita vez! –se le fue la voz al grito-. ¿¡Es lo que desea!? ¿¡Acaso quiere mo-!?

-¿Sra. Lovett? –preguntó Toby desde la puerta-. ¿¡Que hace!? –exclamó al ver la "posición" en la que estaban y que tenía una vela en el cuello de la casera-. ¡Déjela , señor! –gritó abalanzándose sobre el brazo que tenía la vela agarrada y tirando de él-.

-Tranquilízate, chaval -dijo levantándose y dejando la vela en su sitio-. La Sra. Lovett y yo teníamos… una 'amistosa' charla –la miro sonriendo triunfalmente y salió de la habitación-.

-¿Está bien, señora? –dijo acercándose y ayudándola a incorporarse-. ¿¡Le ha hecho daño!?

-No, Toby… tranquilo…


	7. ¿Es usted ese de ahí?

Bueno, hacia mucho que no subia de esta historia, asi que pongo un nuevo capitulo bastante largo. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**¿Es usted ese de ahí?**

* * *

¿¡Qué demonios malditos se había creído ESA mujer!? ¿¡Mirándole de esa forma, como si fuese gracioso lo que decía!? ¿¡Cómo demonios se había atrevido a mirarlo sarcásticamente!? ¿¡Qué se creía!? ¿¡La dueña de la casa? Paró en seco. Ella ERA la dueña de la casa. Bien. Sí. La casa era de ella. Tal vez no estaba siendo el 'mejor' inquilino, pero… ella sabía donde se metía al aceptarle. ¡Qué diantres! ¡Si había sido de ELLA precisamente la idea! Agg… Y su Lucy sin vengar. Johanna sin rescatar y… ¡No nos desviemos del tema!Stories

Finalmente, decidió dejar pasarlo; hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Sí, a partir de ahora sería mejor inquilino.

-Perdón… ¿Sr. Todd? –llamó el tema del hilo de pensamientos del mismo-. ¿Podría usted dejarme una vela?

-¿Qué? –preguntó distraído. ¿¡Cómo sacaba el coraje para subir!?

-Una vela. Usted me ha roto la mía –dijo cansada-. Da igual.

-Señora…-se dio la vuelta- Lovett –ya se había ido-. ¡Maldita sea! –dio un pisotón.

A la mañana siguiente, la Sra. Lovett comenzó su rutina. Subió el desayuno, y para su sorpresa, se encontró con una notita.

_Me voy de paseo. Siento lo de ayer, no volverá a pasar._

_Bueno, algo es algo _–pensó.

Dejó el desayuno y bajó, encontrándose de frente con el muchacho que le traía el periódico.

-Gracias, hijo, toma –le tendió lo que le debía y se metió en su tienda-.

Despertó a Toby y desayunaron, decidió no abrir por la mañana. Bajó y termino con los cuerpos sobrantes. Después subió y mandó a Toby a comprar las especias que necesitaría. Se puso una vasito de ginebra y abrió el periódico. Lo que vio en primera página heló la poca sangre que no tenía helada –porque para cortar cuerpos, hay que tener un buen estomago y sangre fría -.

**El Destripador VUELVE A ATACAR**

_Mary Ann Nichols fue encontrada esta madrugada, muerta, con evidentes signos de asesinato. La __garganta__ de la víctima fue cortada de izquierda a derecha._

* * *

Se irguió en la silla, ese podía ser Sweeney, ya que él era diestro. Estaba asustada, mucho.

* * *

_A lo que le seguió una __mutilación__ abdominal, aunque en algunos otros casos dichas mutilaciones se extienden a otras partes del cuerpo. Debido a la naturaleza de las heridas en esta presunta víctima del Destripador, con __órganos internos__ extraídos, como el __útero__, se ha propuesto la idea de que el asesino tiene un cierto grado de conocimiento de __anatomía__. Por este motivo, puede ser que se trate de un __médico__, __cirujano__, o incluso un __carnicero__, aunque esto, como la mayoría de las creencias sobre el asesino y hechos sobre el caso, está muy discutido._

_Les informamos de esto por si lo reconocen. Están avisados, escapen. La mentalidad del asesino es inestable, como demuestra con actos tan atroces. Si son mujeres, corren un grave peligro. El Destripador a mostrado preferencia por el sexo femenino. Rogamos que no se hagan los valientes a menos que puedan detenerlo._

_La recompensa es de_

**_10.000 Libras_**

_A quien consiga atraparlo,_

**_Vivo o muerto_**

¡No podía ser él! ¿Cómo iba a serlo? Se rió de su tonta suposición del principio. Aunque… al ser barbero, tenía conocimientos de anatomía… _¡Qué no! ¡Qué NO puede ser él!_

Fue a levantarse, y justo en ese momento él apareció, subiendo las escaleras de la barbería, hacia su morada.

_¡Mierda! ¿¡Es que no le puedo hacer frente a esto MÁS tarde!?_

Con paso decidido, subió las escaleras hacia la tienda. Pero a cada paso que daba, quería darse un golpe contra la barandilla. ¿Y si era él? ¿Y si no lo era? En ambos casos acabaría muerta.

Su estomago se revolvió de los nervios, ya estaba frente a la puerta.

-¿Sr. Todd? –preguntó entrando-. Necesito hablar con usted.

-¿Qué? –dijo con desgana, mientras cogía una navaja y empezaba a afilarla. Una que estaba, precisamente, llena de sangre.

-…-no se atrevía-.

-¿De qué? ¡No tengo todo el tiempo! –gruñó. Ella le tendió el periódico. Leyó la noticia-. Es algo realmente inquietante, pero no encuentro la razón de que me lo muestre – devolvió el periódico con voz desinteresada y siguió con su amiga. Ella se quedó callada-. ¿No creerá que…? –dijo y la miró incrédulo cuando algo en su cabeza hizo _¡click! _Ella agachó la cabeza-. ¿Por qué?

-Son demasiadas evidencias, Sr. Todd –dijo apenada-. Corta el cuello a sus víctimas, igual que usted. Del mismo modo que usted. Es diestro, igual que usted. Sabe de anatomía, igual que usted, y…

-¿Y, Sra. Lovett?

-Es de mentalidad inestable –una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla-.

-¿Cómo puede siquiera creer que yo soy él, Sra. Lovett? ¿¡Cómo puede!?

-¡Solo conteste a la pregunta no formulada! ¿¡Lo es o no!? –ya lloraba sin control-. ¡Dígame! ¡Lo entenderé! ¿Es usted ese de ahí?

-No. No lo soy. No sería tan idiota.

-Está bien, gracias –dijo arrepentida de haber dudado de su amado barbero-. Lo siento –y se fue-.

* * *

El nombre de la chica es real, fue una de las victimas atribuidas a _Jack, The Ripper. _Sin embargo, no ocurrió en 1846 ni eentre 1700-1802 (en la historia real), si no que la victima nació en 1845, asi que modifico las fechas, espero que no os importe


	8. Viaje a la Playa y muerte de Toby

* * *

**Viaje a la playa y muerte de Toby**

* * *

Profundamente arrepentida, llegó la hora de la comida, y decidió que lo menos que podía hacer era invitar al malhumorado barbero a un picnic en la playa.

Subió lentamente las escaleras y tocó quedamente.

-Pase –él sabía que era ella, el toque era inconfundible-.

-¿Sr. Todd?

-…-gruñó, como siempre, en respuesta. Eso la indicó que no estaba enfadado-.

-Estaba pensando… Toby y yo queríamos ir a la playa y… bueno. Tal vez usted…

-NO –aseguró, sabiendo como acabaría-.

-Pero si aún…

-He dicho que NO –afiló su navaja con más ahínco-.

-Oh, por favor, ¡será divertido!

-He dich…

-Se lo preguntaba porque he oído que el Juez ira esta tarde, pero si no quiere –dijo desinteresadamente, sabía que aquello funcionaría. Antes de que pudiera poner una mano en el manillar de la puerta, ya había reaccionado-.

-¿Dónde está mi bañador? –preguntó nervioso él y algo eufórico, empezando a revolver en su bolsa. Ella rió-.

-En la cómoda, amor. Saldremos enseguida –y bajó a prepararse-.

Ya en la playa, se sentaron en las toallas y Toby se fue a jugar.

-¿Y el juez? –preguntó impaciente, observando a cada persona que aparecía, que para su desgracia, no era quien quería-.

-Ya vendrá… -dijo aburrida. ¡Siempre la misma cantinela! Aunque sabía que le había mentido.

* * *

Pasaron 2 horas.

* * *

-¿Y el Juez? –preguntó por enésima vez-.

-¡Aghhh! ¡El Juez! ¡El Juez! ¡Todo el día pensando en el maldito Juez! –se quejó-.

* * *

Otras dos horas, en las que comieron y Toby volvió a ir a jugar.

* * *

-Me ha mentido –la miró reprochándola-.

-No lo he hecho.

-Dijo que vendría HOY. Dijo que vendría ESTA tarde.

-Sí.

-¿¡ENTONCES PORQUE NO ESTÁ AQUÍ!?

-Lo escucharía mal –dijo, ignorándole. Él se enfadó y le dio la espalda.

* * *

1 hora después.

* * *

-Me aburro –dijo por milésima vez el barbero. Si él se tenía que fastidiar, ella también.

-¿No le gusta esto? –dijo mientras se reclinaba un poco para recibir los rayos del sol sobre su piel, ya aburrida del maldito barbero. Estaban en la playa ¿Cómo no le podía gustar? Solo recibió un gruñido-. ¡Oh, venga! Si se que le encanta.

-Está bien –tuvo que admitir. Él estaba tumbado sobre una toalla.

-Yo me voy a dar un paseo. ¿Viene? –ofreció ella-.

-No.

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Será divertido! –se levantó y le cogió el brazo, tirando de él-.

-Oh, maldita sea. ¡Está bien, está bien! –se rindió-. ¡Pesada! –murmuró cuando ya estaban junto a la orilla.

-Que le he oído –le salpicó ella un poco de agua.

Había bastante gente, pero no la suficiente para que estuviese abarrotada. Como unas 30 personas en una playa de 10 kilometros.

-¡Toby! –llamo la Sra. Lovett-. ¡Nos vamos a dar un paseo! ¡No te muevas de ahí!

-¡Claro, madre! –estaba jugando con otros chicos en el agua.

Empezaron a caminar bordeando el agua. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente de la gente, Sweeney le devolvió la salpicada de agua. Ella comenzó a reírse sin control, pero le devolvió de nuevo la salpicadura. En momentos, estaban inmersos en una batalla de agua. Menos mal que ambos llevaban el bañador, porque acabaron tirados en la arena riendo como posesos.

No supieron cómo, pero él acabo aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y la arena. En ese momento, ambos callaron.

**-**¡Madre! ¡Madre! ¿Madre? –preguntó al verles en la… ejem… posición.

Ambos le miraron. Sweeney se levantó rápidamente y le tendió la mano a la Sra. Lovett para levantarla.

-¿Qué… -contuvo la risa- hacían?

-Me caí y tiré al Sr. Todd conmigo –sonrió amable pero sospechosamente-. No te precoupes.

-Ah… ¡Tengo un cangrejo!

* * *

Cuando volvieron a casa, ni el Sr. Todd ni la Sra. Lovett se hablaban. Estaban demasiados avergonzados por lo de la playa como para hacerlo.

Pasó la tarde y quedó la noche. Toby ya había terminado con los clientes y ahora limpiaba las mesas.

Estaba muy asustada. Después de leer lo de Jack El Destripador, no se había olvidado de ello ni un momento. Eso significaba que ella corría peligro. No habían conseguido avistarle y no daban datos de donde podría estar, tan solo que había escapado de Newgate. Y su casa no estaba muy lejos de Newgate (me parece). Era ya muy de noche y ella estaba amasando en su tienda. Estaba muy nerviosa. Sabía que un asesino andaba suelto. Aunque luego pensó que eso era una soberana estupidez. Ella disponía de un asesino para que la protegiera a ella sola. ¿Verdad? Así que no tenía nada que temer.

Pero alguien abrió la puerta de la tienda, y ella olvidó que Toby estaba limpiando las mesas. Tan asustada estaba, que creyó que moriría. Cogió lo primero que tenía a mano –un cuchillo- y lo lanzó contra lo que fuese que estuviera en la puerta con los ojos cerrados.

-A… -se escuchó una ligera queja y algo que caía al suelo.

Entonces vio, con horror, que Toby, su Toby, estaba muerto en el suelo. Apuñalado por un cuchillo en el pecho. Le había dado de lleno en el corazón.

Estaba como de costumbre en su barbería, afilando a sus amigas. Era de noche, por lo que no había a nadie a quien "afeitar". Estaba recordando el momento de la playa, con una tímida sonrisa asomando en sus labios cuando escuchó a la Sra. Lovett gritar. Parecía un grito de horror, dolor, combinado con la tristeza. Entonces supo que algo no iba bien.

Bajo a todo correr. Lo que se encontró se le quedó grabado a fuego en la mente. No se borraría nunca, jamás, se almacenaría en el lugar donde guardaba los recuerdos de Lucy y Johanna. Muy profundo.

Estaba tirada en el suelo, con Toby inerte en sus brazos. Ella estaba abrazada al niño. Fue entonces cuando vio toda la sangre alrededor. El niño estaba muerto. Aún así, no sabía que había pasado, aunque se hacía una ligera idea.

Se arrodillo a toda velocidad al lado de la Sra. Lovett.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Sra. Lovett? ¡Dígame que ha pasado! –la sacudió por los hombros, pero ella no parecía reaccionar. Solo lloraba y lloraba y le miraba con profunda tristeza. Aquel brillo de sus ojos se hallaba extinto, y en su mano había un cuchillo-. Sra. Lovett, no… -fue lo que dijo antes de ver como se desplomaba encima de él, inconsciente.

La cogió en brazos y la tumbó en el banco de la tienda. Antes de prestarla atención, tenía que quitar a Toby de en medio.

Le daba pena lo del muchacho. Era un buen chaval –aunque después pensó que eso solo lo pensaba porque con los muertos no hay que meterse-, ayudó mucho a la Sra. Lovett y a él mismo, cuando hacía los recados requeridos sin hacer preguntas y se limitaba a vivir. Eso era lo que él quería hacer, lo que deseaba y codiciaba hacer. Limitarse a vivir.

Lo bajo al sótano y lo abandonó encima de la mesa que allí se encontraba.

Luego subió a todo correr. Mejor preocuparse por los vivos.

La volvió a coger en brazos y la llevó a su habitación. Se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que entraba allí, y que él, precisamente él, no debería estar allí.

Haciendo caso omiso a las alarmas de su cabeza, la tendió sobre la cama y la observo un rato. Solo estaba desmallada. Parecía tener fiebre, por lo que decidió buscar un trapo y ponérselo en la cabeza.

* * *

¿Os ha gustado? Jejeje, es el capitulo que menos me ha coistad¡o escribir, ya que tenía hecha la mitad ;) Sineto el retraso :)


	9. Él vuelve

* * *

**Él vuelve**

* * *

La Sra. Lovett estuvo mucho tiempo culpándose de lo sucedido aquella noche. Deprimida, y sin valor para hacer nada, perdió a casi todos sus clientes. Servía, sí. Trabajaba para olvidar. Pero ya no hablaba, ya no sonreía, ya nada. Lo hacía todo mal. Sus empanadas perdieron sabor. Las camisas del Sr. Todd quedaban amarillentas. Desperdiciaba mucha carne. El negocio no podía ir peor y el humor de él tampoco. Intentó hacerla reaccionar, ¿pero qué podía hacer? Un día… propasó la línea. Cometieron un gran error. Él la emborrachó, buscando saber que era lo que pasaba por la mente de ella. Y ella, simplemente se culpaba, una y otra vez, se llamaba monstruo, y volvía a culparse. Tan harto estaba, que incluso la besó, la abrazó, hizo cosas que ni con Lucy hubiese hecho. Y, por supuesto, ella, que no estaba borracha ni nada, si no sólo sincerándose, le correspondió, pero sin sonrisas ni alegrías, simplemente… dejándose hacer.

Y lo peor, según él, es que se había acabado enamorando de ella. Pero él sabía que ella no le amaba, y que nunca le había amado. Cómo dijo Toby una vez, ella estaba enamorada, pero nunca dijo de quién demonios.

Él echaba de menos su buen humor, su sonrisa somnolienta por la mañana, intentando convencerle de irse al mar, intentando alegrarlo. Cuando le subía la comida con un 'querido' adornando el final de la frase. Cuando le subía la ropa, perfectamente lavada, como si la acabase de comprar. Echaba de menos sus bromas, las de ella con él, cuando a veces se le escapaba una mala palabra mal dicha en el momento equivocado. ¡Cómo echaba eso de menos! Pero claro, ella había cambiado, y cuando al fin se dio cuenta, estaba tan perdidamente enamorado de ella que se auto-inculpó de la situación, se auto-inculpó de que ella estuviese muerta por dentro.

Un día llegó una carta para ella. Se la llevó, intentando alegrarla de alguna forma, y ella lo sabía, pero no quería saber nada de felicidad, ni sentimientos, solo esperaba su muerte. Cogió la carta con desgana, estuvo a punto de tirarla al fuego directamente, pero decidió abrirla, y por un milagro del destino, ella sonrió después de leerla. Desafortunadamente, el Sr. Todd no estaba allí para verlo y preguntar. Ella empezó a revolotear por la estancia, siendo, por primera vez en meses, consciente de su cuerpo, consciente de toda la suciedad que había acumulado. Se puso a limpiar todo el lugar. Y, por supuesto, el ruido que montó llamó la atención del Sr. Todd, que bajó preocupado.

-¿¡Sra. Lovett!? –preguntó desde la tienda de empanadas-.

-¡Estoy aquí, querido! –dijo una voz muy alegre que creía haber alucinado. Sin poder creérselo, llegó corriendo a la sala, dispuesto a corroborarlo-.

-¿Sra. Lovett? ¿Está usted bien?

-¡Perfectamente! ¡Perfectamente! –aseguró, mientras recolocaba la mesa en su sitio, después los cojines…

-¿Qué diablos pasa?

-¡Nada! ¡Nada!

-Sra. Lovett –susurró amenazante, cogiéndola por los hombros y obligándola a mirarle a los ojos. Mirando en ellos, se dio cuenta de que no estaba delirando, ni dormida, estaba… ¿feliz? El brillo que faltaba había vuelto, y él no sabía porque-. Dígame, ¿qué sucede?

-¡Nada! ¡En serio! Ahora, por favor, suélteme, tengo que prepararme –la soltó y ella se escabulló a su habitación. ¿Había dicho _ preparase_? Tal vez simplemente había despertado. Decidió dejarlo pasar, y subió a su barbería. Aún no podía tomar venganza, no sin saber que era eso que había _despertado _ a su nuevo… ¿amor? -.

Estuvo un rato en la barbería, hacía mucho que no mataba. Ya no servía, él sabía que nada traería de vuelta a su Sra. Lovett, y que ella no se ocuparía debidamente de las cosas en su estado, así que se mantenían del suelo de él. ¿Pero, que tal una vez más?

La campanilla de la puerta sonó y un hombre entró en el lugar. Lo preparó para afeitar, y cuando iba a dar el movimiento de muñeca, vio a la Sra. Lovett salir de la tienda por primera vez en meses, con prisa, y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Lo primero que pensó, es que se había vuelto loca. Lo segundo, es que había algo o alguien. Sin más, mató al cliente, observando como ella se perdía por la calle. Bajó a toda prisa. ¿A dónde iba a esas horas de la tarde? Además, avecinaba tormenta. Buscó en la sala algo que le diese una pista.

-¡La carta! –pensó de repente en alto. Fue a la mesilla de noche de ella y la cogió. Lo que leyó era lo que más había temido desde que supo de sus sentimientos por ella. **Él había vuelto.**

* * *

Bueno, chicos y chicas, tengo un problema. Estoy de inspiración 0 con este fic. He escrito lo que tenía pensado de hace meses, pero no he buscado nada nuevo que añadirle. Os pido perdón por los repentinos cambios que he hecho, como el repentino cambio de sentimientos de Él. Estoy mucho más inspirada con TITD (Tan Iguales, Tan Diferentes), y eso que ya no sé por donde tirar xDDD Así que os pido perdón. Cualquier idea, RR, MP, Carta, Una lechuza... lo que queraís, como si es un mail, pero por favor, ¡no me mateíssss!


	10. Desentendidos Amorosos

* * *

**Desentendidos Amorosos **

* * *

Fue al lugar donde el tal "Robin" la había citado. Y claro, a él no le hacía NINGUNA gracia que ella se citara con un hombre, y más si era aquel que la había dejado de aquella forma. Según la carta, ¡incluso tenía esposa e hijos!

_Mi querida Nellie:_

_Hace tanto que no nos vemos… Siento haberte dejado de aquella forma tan súbita, pero era necesario. Marie, mi mujer, estaba enferma y tuve que llevarla a un hospital especial que hay en Alemania, especializado en problemas cardiológicos. Mis hijos lo estaban pasando muy mal y no pude retrasar el viaje. _

_Ansío verte cuanto antes, sabes que te quiero mucho y no he podido dejar de pensar en ti y en la forma en la que te dejé plantada._

_Veámonos, por favor, en el café con espectáculo que tanto nos gustaba._

_Un beso:_

_Robin Creepey_

Lo primero que pensó Sweeney fue: Adulador, engañador, … , lameculos (los … son insultos), … Luego se calmó y fue a la cita, seguramente, ya estarían sentados. Chaqueta en mano, se dirigió al bar.

Allí, Nellie compartía una agradable conversación con Robin. No se percató de que Sweeney entraba en el bar y los observaba desde la parte de arriba de las escaleras, sentado en una mesa en penumbras. Miró con asco a la "cita" y después, vio, con repulsión, como se acercaba a su oído (al de ella) y susurraba algo, mientras ella reía como una boba, justo en el mismo momento en que la cantante terminaba su canción. Entonces la luz le iluminó por accidente y Nell, con horror, observó la cara llena de ira de él, cómo sus dientes rechinaban con odio y cómo salía de malos modos.

Pidió disculpas e intentó seguirle.

No consiguió ver a donde se dirigía. Ella le amaba, ¡claro que sí! Siempre lo había hecho, pero, su primo era muchísimo más importante para ella. Exacto, Robin era su primo. ¿Qué habría pensado para tener esa cara de celos? Entonces entendió. Entendió todo. Toby, ella supuestamente "enamorada", las escenas, muerte de Toby, que él por fin la correspondía y… de repente, ella se largaba sin decir a donde ni con quién, él ve la carta y… Adiós muy buenas.

Llegó con paso lento a la casa. Avecinaba tormenta, pero sabía que él estaba de mal humor. No sabía si subir a decirle que había llegado, explicarle que tan sólo era su primo, o quedarse abajo a esperar un nuevo día. Dudó. Consideró las opciones, y decidió subir. Sobre todo, más cuando escuchó los extraños ruidos que salían de la habitación. Lo que nunca se hubiese esperado, es lo que se encontraría.

-Sr. Todd, ya he… -se paralizó-. Oh… vaya, no sabía… lo siento –y salió por patas. Lo que había presenciado, era a una rubia "despampanante" con el Sr. Todd en pleno… ¿acto? Era una prostituta y ella lo sabía, pero ella lo amaba. Y ya no podía más, para ella, era una traición, y de las gordas, su vida no merecía persistir.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y cogió el mapa, tendría que haber algún sitio. Remarcó el nombre de un puente y salió corriendo.

-¡Mierda, joder, mierda! –gritó en su barbería. Era muy raro que él soltara un taco, pero la ocasión lo merecía.

Bajo a toda prisa después de vestirse. Se había comportado como un cerdo. Como un verdadero cerdo. Y todo por algo que no sabía identificar. ¿Celos? ¿Posesividad? ¿Envidia? No sabía describirlo. Y eso le había hecho perder la cabeza.

Bajo a toda prisa las escaleras atándose la camisa en el camino, esperando encontrársela en la tienda, con un vaso de ginebra o cerveza, como siempre. Que no le importase. Que no le guardase rencor. Pero ella no estaba allí. Ni su chaqueta. Ni la cerveza. Ni la ginebra. Aquello estaba vacío. Sin Toby, se veía todo más lúgubre, puesto que él era la "alegría de la casa".

Sí, aquel momento había sido muy doloroso para ella, cuando había perdido a Toby. Pero esa no había sido razón que la impidiese seguir con su vida. Habían sido días muy dolorosos aquellos, pero habían acabado.

Y ahora él tenía que ser un cerdo y comportarse de aquella manera.

_¡Imbécil! _–le dijo una voz en su interior. Él solo pudo darle la razón.

Bueno, en la tienda no estaba. Corrió a la sala. Nadie. La habitación ­–que ya conocía a la perfección-. También vacía.

Entonces se fijo en el mapa que estaba casualmente sobre la mesa de la sala. En él había marcado con un círculo un lugar. Pero no entendía lo que significaba, estaba en medio de un río y… ¡Los puentes!

* * *

Estaba subida al muro del puente. A la barandilla de piedra del muro. Había suficiente espacio para que ella pudiera ponerme encima de él.

Se recordó porque estaba allí, encaramada al muro de un puente, en una noche lluviosa y con el río debajo de ella, desbocado. Lloraba. Y sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia, que caía por sus mejillas.

_Estoy aquí porque él no me hace caso. Porque él no quiere. Porque él jamás podrá quererme como yo lo hago. _

No pudo evitar rememorar alguna de sus 'pequeñas aventuras' junto a él.

* * *

¿Pero porque iba ella a ir a un puente en plena noche, con todo lo que estaba lloviendo?

No había razones plausibles, a no ser que… ¿Pero porque iba ella a intentar suicidarse?

Tal vez lo que había visto la había incitado de alguna manera.

Decidió dejar de especular e ir a averiguarlo por si mismo.

* * *

Y ahora, podría olvidarlo todo. Ella no tenía amigas, la habían abandonado cuando se había quedado sin dinero. Tampoco tenía marido o hijos a los que cuidar –salvo el barbero-. Y Toby estaba muerto… por culpa suya.

* * *

Corrió por el camino de tierra, que ahora era barro, se dirigió camino al puente que estaba marcado. Ahora que se ponía a pensar, encontraba muchas posibles razones para que ella intentara acabar con su propia vida.

La había obligado a desmembrar cuerpos, a cortarlos en cachos y meterlos en tartas. Lo curioso es que fue ella la que se ofreció. La había amenazado varias veces con su navaja por simples comentarios. La había ignorado por completo, a veces, incluso meses, y ella no se había quejado. Tal vez ahora… había explotado.

Todo por los malditos celos que le habían entrado, por no saber contenerse y vengarse. O al menos, intentarlo.

Llego varios minutos después. No quedaban muy lejos de la casa.

Cuando estaba a unos metros, la vio subida en el muro. Mirando el agua. Parecía concentrada en algo.

* * *

Desde su situación encima de la barandilla, sonrió. Aquel día había sido condenadamente feliz, pensando que había sido como una fantasía. Después, el barbero le confesó que solo había entrado al baile porque quería largarse de allí y ella tenía las llaves de la casa, que si no, la hubiese dejado allí, bailando hasta que se marease.

* * *

Tal vez lo hacía por Toby. Había sido una dura perdida para ella, que no tenía a nadie más.

-¡Sra. Lovett! ¡No! –gritó cuando vio que alzaba la vista al cielo y avanzaba un pasito -. ¡No lo haga, Sra. Lovett! ¡SRA. LOVEEEETT! -gritó, ella no podía escucharle. Echó a correr, esperando que su nombre la hiciese reaccionar-.

Aquellos recuerdos dolían. Decidió que su último pensamiento sería para Toby.

Avanzó con cuidado –ironico lo del cuidado- hacía el borde. Miró al cielo y cerró los ojos. Preparándose para el enorme dolor y después vacío que sentiría.

Estaba a punto de saltar cuando escucho una voz conocida llamarla por su nombre.

-¡Nellie, NO!

_Porque él no piensa en mí_

Era el Sr. Todd.

Ella giró la cabeza y le miró a los ojos.

Él se quedó mudo. Sus ojos estaban… ¿vacios? No había luz, ni sentimientos. Tan solo dolor. Un profundo dolor. Ni afecto, cariño, ira, odio… Nada. Solo eso, dolor, y lágrimas.

Ella le negó con la cabeza e intento avanzar otro poco, cuando notó que alguien la agarraba de la muñeca y la hacía darse la vuelta para mirarle.

-Lo siento –dijo él, mientras la lluvia le caía y salpicaba en la cara.

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza. Intentó liberar su mano, pero él la tenía bien agarrada.

-No lo hagas, por favor… -suplicó él. Pero ella estaba decidida –Fui un cerdo, y un imbécil –ella asintió- Pero, por favor, no me dejes solo…

Ella volvió a negar y se dio la vuelta, mirando al horizonte.


	11. Caída Mortal

* * *

**Caída Mortal**

* * *

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sweeney? ¿Por qué ahora? –preguntó, con la muñeca aún agarrada por él-. ¿Por qué no me dejas terminar de una vez por todas? No me necesitas, tu venganza está casi completa. Tu hija está a punto de salvarse y –se detuvo, si decía lo que iba a decir, él la soltaría y no habría vuelta atrás-, y tu mujer está viva.

-¿Qué? –preguntó incrédulo, pero no la soltó-.

-Qué está viva. ¡Fue todo una mentira para que te fijaras en mí! ¿De acuerdo? –era una tontería hablar de usted, cuando todo ahora terminaría para ella-. Ahora suéltame y déjame acabar –dijo tristemente. La lluvia seguía mojando ambos rostros, salpicando las tristes facciones de las dos figuras-.

-¿Viva? Pero… pero tú me dijiste… tu me dijiste que…

-¿Se envenenó? Es cierto. Se envenenó y se volvió loca. Pero me cuesta creer que no te hayas dado cuenta aún –le miró cruelmente-. Dado que ella se pasa el día rondando tu tienda… y la mía.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Madre mía, eres corto de mente, ¿verdad? –estaba siendo, tal vez, demasiado cruel-. ¿No has reconocido los dorados rizos de tu _perfecta, querida _Lucy? ¿Sus ojos azules? ¿Acaso no has reconocido su voz cuando cantaba frente a mi tienda, llamándome demonio? ¿De verdad, Sweeney? Y es más, aún. ¿Cuántas veces me has ofrecido que nos encargáramos de matarla?

Al Sr. Todd le recorrió un escalofrío. Recordó. Y entonces se dio cuenta.

-Pero… yo no… -y seguía sin soltar la muñeca de ella-. Si no me di cuenta –recuperó su confianza-, es porque _te quiero._

-¿Querer, Sr. Todd? ¿Tú? ¡Aquel que me ha confirmado tantas veces que no podría amar jamás –gritó-, aquel que dijo que me odiaba, me está declarando su amor! ¡Maquemos el día en el calendario! –dijo sarcásticamente-. Cállate. Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que es amar. Tú no sabes lo que significa pasar los días, años, meses, amando a alguien incondicionalmente, y no recibir más que palos y malas palabras. Tú eres un monstruo, Sweeney Todd, y siempre lo serás. Un frío y despiadado monstruo, un demonio –y entonces él la soltó y se retrocedió, horrorizado por las palabras de ella. Ella se dio la vuelta, miró al cielo y dijo:- Espero que no lo traten muy mal en el infierno, Sr. Todd –se fue a quitar un zapato, pero debido a la lluvia, resbaló y cayó al agua. El Sr. Todd se acercó muy asustado al borde, viendo como todas sus esperanzas, todos sus sentimientos, todo él, se desvanecía en un río embravecido.

* * *

Pondré un epílogo en breves, así termina la historia. Siento si os desilusioné, pero así es la vida!!


End file.
